


Fever

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryousuke has to give a recovering Takumi a check-up before letting him drive home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "medicine".

Takumi woke up from the long nap he'd taken on Ryousuke's bed. In seconds, Ryousuke turned in his desk chair and smiled at Takumi. "Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Takumi said with a nod. He caught the glimmer in Ryousuke's eyes, though, and covered his mouth to cough. "Maybe you should give me a check-up, though, to make sure."

"Hmm, you have had this cold for a while. I'd be worried about you driving home if I didn't make certain you could do it." He got up from the chair and took two steps toward Takumi before pausing. "Ah, pardon me a moment." He left the room quickly and Takumi let himself sag back against the pillows with his eyes closed again. When the door opened again, Takumi's eyes widened. Ryousuke had put on a white doctor's coat, and on second glance, was also wearing a tie, a stethescope, and carrying a black bag. "Now, Fujiwara-san, I think you need to get undressed for your examination, don't you?"

With a smile and another dry cough, Takumi sat up. "Of course, Ryousuke-"

"Shouldn't you call me sensei?"

Takumi shivered as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat it on the ground by the bed. "Yes, sensei."

Ryousuke watched as Takumi stripped down to his underwear, then raised his eyebrows at the younger man. Takumi swallowed as he pulled down his boxers and added them to the pile before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, you look healthier, but I should run some tests to make sure. Lay down."

Trying not to smile too much, Takumi lay back down on the bed, trying to concentrate on the ceiling or the wall color or the heating vent instead of how hard his cock was already getting. They had done a little of this kind of thing before, but Ryousuke was going all out this time and Takumi was growing ever more certain that he was going to like it. He gasped suddenly as the stethescope touched one of his nipples, hardening the flesh beneath it. "Sensei," Takumi said, "that's cold."

"I'm sorry, Fujiwara-san. Let me see what I can do." The stethescope was moved to the other nipple and Takumi drew his hands into fists and let himself watch the way Ryousuke looked while listening to his chest. He finally removed the stethescope and placed it on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands together quickly and then placed one on each side of Takumi's chest, fingers plucking at his nipples and rubbing at the planes of his chest.

Takumi was pretty certain his chest was now warmer than it ought to me. "Sensei!" He bit his lip as Ryousuke pulled his hands away with a grin before leaning down to open his black bag. He took out a handful of things and lay them along the edge. "What are you-?"

"I need to take your temperature, Fujiwara-san. If you'll turn away from me onto your side, we can begin."

Drawing his knees up, Takumi turned on the bed and tried to imagine was Ryousuke was going to do with all of those things. He heard the nitrile glove snap against Ryousuke's wrist and got his first answer. A moment later, a bare hand was spreading him open slightly and then one finger of the gloved hand pressed against his entrance, spreading lubricant along his rim. Takumi hissed as the finger pushed into him, deeper and deeper with each stroke. Suddenly the finger was removed and Takumi let out a soft moan as it was replaced quickly with something small and cold. From the feel, it was a thermometer in a thin plastic sheath. It slid inside of him easily and Takumi felt Ryousuke's hand curve to hold it in place as Takumi started to squirm a little. 

The thermometer beeped and Ryousuke pulled it from him. "Well, that side is fine."

"Huh?" Takumi moved back onto his back and looked at Ryousuke.

Ryousuke looked pointedly at Takumi's cock. "That needs to be tested, too." He picked up the length of gauze he'd removed from the bag and began to wind it around the base of Takumi's cock. It was tight enough to cause the blood already flowing so easily there to pool within him and stiffen his cock even further. Within a few short moments, Ryousuke tucked the end under the wrappings and sat back to admire the way that Takumi's cock jutted out almost impossibly straight from the thin line of gauze. He put another sheath on the thermometer and smeared it with lubricant before bringing it to the tip of Takumi's cock. "This might feel a little strange, but I promise it's okay."

Nodding, Takumi spread his legs a little, watching with wide eyes as Ryosuke captured his cock with one hand and pressed the thermometer to the slit and began sliding it into him, millimeter by millimeter. The sight of it made Takumi close his eyes and throw one arm over his face, though he let his thighs spread a little wider. "Sensei-"

Ryousuke stroked his cock and Takumi muffled a pleasured scream with his forearm. "You should watch what your doctor is doing to you so that you can ask questions if needed." He stroked Takumi again and then placed one finger below the glans and _bent_ it toward Takumi's stomach. Takumi cried out and fisted the bedsheets, certain he was coming, but it didn't happen. "Should I keep this here for a little while longer, Fujiwara-san?" His fingers grasped the thermometer and moved it in a circle and Takumi reached out to stop him, but settled for just holding his thighs as Ryousuke practically fucked his slit with the thermometer. It was only when he whimpered that Ryousuke stopped and smoothed his still-gloved hand down the side of Takumi's cock. "Fujiwara-san, I think you need an injection. Will you object to that?"

Takumi lifted his knees and shook his head. "Give me what I need, sensei." 

He watched as Ryousuke picked up the syringe from the bed and moved it so that the flexible plastic tubing at the end snaked into him. He gasped at more of it was pressed inside of him, and then drew in further breath at the lubricant flooded him from within. Ryousuke pulled the syringe out slowly, carefully, and Takumi realized that he'd applied the lubricant all around him. "The injection is done," Ryousuke said as he cleared his instruments from the bedclothes. "Now you just need one last treatment. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, sensei!" Takumi watched, licking his lips, as Ryousuke undid his pants just enough to drop them out of the way of his hard cock before joining Takumi on the bed and pressing his legs further forward. His cock pressed against Takumi's entrance and then he was sliding in and Takumi's eyes shut so he could focus on _feeling_. Ryousuke bottomed out against him and Takumi groaned.

"Fujiwara-san, I need you to open your eyes." Takumi did and forced himself to look at Ryousuke and then Ryousuke was pounding into him. Each thrust made the thermometer still pressed inside of Takumi's cock shake and it was too much, _too much_ , but even though his body seemed to have already tried to cross the threshold, he couldn't seem to come. He moaned and licked at his lips and spread his thighs even further.

"I need to come, sensei," he said finally and twisted his hips as Ryousuke kept filling him.

"Almost," Ryousuke said and his hand came up to encircle Takumi's cock as the speed of his hips increased. "Almost-" he said again, almost whispered into the air, and then he was jerking the thermometer, sheath and all, from Takumi's cock and Takumi grunted as his orgasm felt almost _torn_ from him, even as he noticed that Ryousuke's hips had slowly considerably.

"You too, sensei?" Takumi asked with a smile.

Ryousuke's fingers moved to the gauze on Takumi's cock and he unraveled it slowly, smiling at the way it dragged through Takumi's come. He balled it up at the end and used it to wipe Takumi's stomach as clean as he could make it. "Sensei is very happy," he said with a smile and sat back.

Takumi stared at the ceiling again and moved one hand to his chest. "My heart is beating really fast. I don't think I'm actually that much better."

"Probably not, but your fever is gone now and you needed the exercise," Ryousuke said as he shrugged out of his white jacket. "That wasn't too much for you, was it?"

Shaking his head, Takumi said, "It was fun."

"Fun?" Ryosuke lay down beside him for a moment. "I spent a decade becoming one of the best doctors in Japan and that was just fun?"

"More than fun," Takumi said as he turned toward Ryousuke. "I don't know all of the big words that you do."

"True," Ryousuke said as he wrapped an arm around Takumi's shoulders. "'More than fun' it is, then. Now, let's go take a shower. The steam will be good for your throat."

"Doctor's orders?" Takumi tried to grin, but had to pause to cough again.

"And boyfriend's." Ryousuke sat up and pulled Takumi after him. "We'll see how much fun the shower can be, too."

"Ryousuke!" Takumi stood up carefully, keeping his thighs pressed together as best he could. "Be good or I won't call you 'sensei' next time."

"But that's the best part," Ryousuke said with a sigh. "Fine. But I get to wash your hair for you."

Takumi smiled. "Fine." He followed Ryousuke to the bathroom, glad beyond measure that Ryousuke finally had his own place.


End file.
